New York Minute
by InDe
Summary: Lindsay is amazed at how fast life can change...in a New York minute, her secret is out...How will mac react?
1. Chapter 1

Jessica was feeling pretty proud of herself. She took the subway by herself and made her way to the New York Crime Lab without getting lost once. This was her first time in New York but she knew exactly where she was going. She had a picture in her head since her cousin told her how sometimes she would walk to work and went by step by step without realizing it. Jess smiled to herself for being so resourceful as she opened the front doors of the crime lab.

She was just looking around the magnificent building when she noticed a man approaching her that looked familiar; even though she knew she has never met him before, since she didn't know anyone here besides her cousin.

"Oh my god…Detective Mac Taylor…is that you?" Jess asked as she stood in front of him and the door, successfully stopping him from leaving.

"Umm, yes…I'm Mac…do I know you?"

Jess laughs at this…from all the times her cousin has called her to talk about her gorgeous boss Detective Mac Taylor, she feels as if she does know him…

"Nope, we have never met, my name is Jessica…but my cousin works for you and talks to me about you ALL the time…about the day you wore a shirt that brought out your eyes, how she figured out a way to touch you during demonstrations and experiments and she has described you to a tee…and let me just say…I definitely understand now why she is attracted to you"

Mac blushed at her words and looked at his feet. He was stunned, not only did he not have any clue who Jess was referring to, he was shocked to find out that someone was habouring these secret feelings for him…

Before Mac could respond to Jess, a voice appeared…

"Jess…what the heck are you doing here, when I left for work, you were still asleep…is something wrong, are you ok?" Her voice trailed off when she noticed Jess was standing next to Mac. In her mind thinking '_oh my god…what has Jess told him'_

Mac couldn't believe who he saw when he finally took his eyes off his feet…Lindsay was currently inspecting Jessica's head and arms to determine for herself if she really was ok.

Jess turns to confront Lindsay "Sorry Linds I am fine… I didn't want to be cooped up in your apartment all day… I wanted to see where you work and I remembered when you told me how you would walk to work and used that information to find my way here…you are _very_ descriptive when you tell me things Linds…" fully intending the double meaning of her words to sink in to both Lindsay and Mac.

Lindsay blushed at her cousin's comment, looked over at Mac who now appeared to have a sly grin on his face. '_Oh shit…he knows'_ Lindsay groans in her head…

"Jessica…go sit over there for a minute" pointing to some chairs in a waiting area before she turns to Mac…

"Mac…I'm so sorry…I don't know what she has told you but…"

Her voice trails off as she notices Mac closing in on her. He places a hand on each of her arms that are by her side, leans in close and whispers in her ear "Lindsay…it is ok but I would like to know more about this shirt of mine that brings out my eyes…I should wear it more often"

Before Lindsay can register what is happening…Mac releases his hold on her and walks out the front doors.

Jessica who has witnessed this…jumps from her seat, running back to where Lindsay still hasn't moved a muscle since the interaction and tries to get her cousin's attention…It took Jess a few times calling Lindsay's name and a couple pinches later before Lindsay realized Jessica was trying to get her attention.

"Jessica…what did you tell him?"

Jessica just laughs… "Well…my work here is done"

"Jess, this is not funny, Detective Taylor is my boss…he could file sexual harassment charges against me or transfer me"

"Oh my god Linds…were you even in the same room as me just now…did you see the way he was looking at you…trust me, the last thing on his mind was filing sexual harassment charges"

"Still Jess, I do have to work with him, fairly closely at times and I don't want my attraction to him to affect the way we work together and another thing…you are SO not off the hook for walking around New York City alone when I was put in charge of making sure you stay safe" Lindsay says sternly but she knows she can never stay mad with Jess

"You are just made because I told Mac that you have a crush on him" Jess said while trying to contain her laughter

"You did not use those words…please tell me you did not tell Mac I have a crush on him…"

"Don't worry…not in those words…but trust me, he now knows you are attracted to him…and maybe how you figure out ways to touch him during your demonstrations" Jess could barely get the words out because she was laughing so hard.

Instead of commenting, Lindsay just groans and pulls Jessica back on the streets of New York to the subway tunnel. Lindsay watches Jessica board the next train and gave her specific instructions to get her butt back to the apartment and told Jessica that she would call home to make sure she actually made it back safely. Lindsay was planning on taking a sick day tomorrow to spend the day sight seeing with Jessica, so she didn't feel bad about Jessica being at home all day.

Lindsay pager has been going off since she started dragging Jessica to the subway and now since she was watching Jessica as the train was leaving the station, did she remove her pager from her belt to read it. It was from Mac, she was needed at a crime scene… _'This is going to be a long day'_ Lindsay thought as she made her way back to where her car was parked at the crime lab.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Hello all!

Thank you for all the reviews!!! I am shocked at the number of story alerts I have received!! That has made my day!! I will try to keep this story interesting for you all!!

This is my first attempt at fan fiction…so bare with me lol I usually write poetry so I basically have no clue what I am doing lol

If there is something you want to see more or less of, let me know and I will try to accommodate.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Lindsay pulled up to the crime scene, took a deep breath and kept saying "you can do this Lindsay" in her head. She grabbed her kit and headed inside to find Mac and the rest of the team.

Mac spotted her immediately and when her eyes met his, they stood frozen in what could have been the world record for longest glace. Stella, who immediately caught on to what Mac was staring at, coughed and they both snapped out of their trance. Mac retreated back to examining the DOA and Lindsay's nerves started acting up again. She practically ran into Stella before her mind could get back into work mode and Mac had to use super human strength to not keep looking at Lindsay like a teenage boy.

Stella had to suppress a giggle which Mac and Lindsay noticed. Stella did not know what was going on between Mac and Lindsay, but as Mac's close friend she had an inkling about their mutual attraction brewing over the years. She made a mental note to confront them both separately to try to weasel some answers out of them.

Once Lindsay focused on her job, all her nervousness went away because she had a job to do and the same went for Mac. The only thing noticeable to Stella was Mac was going out of his way to help Lindsay. For instance, when Lindsay was bent down examining some evidence with her flashlight, Mac noticed so he went over to her kit and grabbed her camera and then he went over and stood behind her and passed her the camera so she could take picture of it. And when Lindsay had to make a giant step over a huge blood stain, Mac was there again to grab her hand to make it easier for her to make the step.

All this attention was staring to make Lindsay feel a bit calmer about Jess revealing her crush to Mac. _'He obviously is trying to let me know that he is not mad and wants everything to go back to normal'_ she rationalized in her mind. She assumed that she would never have a chance with Mac for a multitude of reasons. One, he is her boss, two, there is an age difference and last but certainly not least, for all she knows Mac is still seeing Peyton. Lindsay knew that Mac had returned from London sans Peyton and so far Peyton has yet to come back, but Mac being Mac, hasn't confirmed or denied any the rumours that are floating around the crime lab. But, regardless of all those reasons a relationship with Mac is off limits, Lindsay can not stop denying her feelings for him.

After collecting all the evidence, Lindsay announced that she was heading back to the lab to start processing. She loaded all the evidence and her kit into her trunk, climbed in the driver seat and dialed her apartment to check on Jessica…

"Mac and Lindsay sitting in the tree…K.I.S.S.I.N.G…" Jess sang into the phone

"Jessica… that is so not funny girl"

"It is to me…and really, you know me, you should have known that I would find a way to tell Mac…if you didn't want him knowing, you shouldn't have called me every night telling me about another sexy thing the almighty Detective Mac Taylor did that day…"

"Yes…that was my plan all along, get your parents to actually take a vacation, have them send you to me, have you break the rules to find where I work, find out where Mac was and tell him all about our conversations…which by the way, I thought were between you and me kiddo…" Lindsay said with a laugh

"Well…you got me there…but seriously, I'm 15…what did you expect"

"Jessica, you are who you are and I love you for it, anyways, I have to get back to work, I was just calling to make sure you made it home ok and that you actually stayed there this time"

"Awww, I love you too coz! See you tonight…ohhh….can we go out for dinner tonight?"

"Yes, that is a great idea; I won't feel like cooking anyways…I will pick you up later"

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

By the time Lindsay hung up the phone she had arrived back at the lab. She started processing the pieces of evidence that she had collected at the scene. Stella and Mac rode back to the lab together. Mac went straight to his office and Stella noticed Lindsay working in the lab… _'This is my chance to talk to them about earlier'_ she contemplated, now she just had to decide who to talk to first.

"Hey Mac…can I talk to you for a minute?" Stella asked as she poked her head into Mac's office.

"Stella, you just saw me two minutes ago…what's up?"

"Ok, let me rephrase, can I talk to you about something personal for a minute?" Stella asked as she took a seat across from Mac, who was seated at his desk.

Mac grins at the now seated Stella "Well, I assume I have no choice since you are already seated and probably not going to take no for an answer…so…shoot"

"Is there anything going on between you and Lindsay?"

Mac, choosing the wrong time to take a sip of his coffee, coughed and choked on the hot liquid before having to spit it out… "Wow, no beating around the bush eh…no…there is nothing between Lindsay and me…what brought this on"

"Mac…relax…its me you are talking to…no need to get defensive, I just noticed Lindsay looking nervous today and you seemed to go out of your way to help her and I was curious…"

"Stella…it has just been a weird day that is all…Lindsay's cousin came to the lab this morning and told me that Lindsay…is…ummm…that she is attracted to me" Mac forces out "and I am sure her cousin was over exaggerating and there is nothing to it, but I sense Lindsay is embarrassed by it…" Mac trails off

Stella is now smiling uncontrollably at Mac and says "Mac, I have seen the way Lindsay looks at you…and what reason would her cousin have to over exaggerate Lindsay's attraction…" Stella notices a grin appear on Mac's face so she continues… "Mac…do you like Lindsay?"

"What…I am her boss…and isn't she with Danny…"

"You didn't answer my question, so I will take that as a yes…" With no hint of disagreement from Mac, Stella continued "well, I think you two are perfect for each other and just so you know…she and Danny decided not to pursue and relationship because they both rather remain partners and technically you are her boss but there is no policy prohibiting a relationship in the lab, as long as promotions and pay raises are handled by another party…so, let me ask you again…do you like Lindsay?"

"Fine Stella, I give…yes….I….like….Lindsay…"

"Where does this leave Peyton?"

"Back in London where the relationship ended…Stella…how do I even approach this with Lindsay?"

"Start small…get to know her outside of work…ask her to go for a cup of coffee"

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Lindsay decided to take a break and get a cup of coffee from the break room. Stella noticed as she left Mac's office _'one down, one to go'_ she smiled to herself and followed Lindsay into the empty break room.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

A/N: TBC…sorry to stop there but I am exhausted…I will post more soon!

Please feel free to review and let me know what you think!!


	3. Chapter 3

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

"Lindsay, do you have a minute? Stella asked as she sat down next to Lindsay

"About the case…I am running tests as we speak, just waiting for the results…"

"No no…can I talk to you as your friend and not as your co-worker for a sec?"

"Ya sure Stel, what's up?"

"I noticed you and Mac were pretty cozy at the crime scene this morning…" Stella had more to say but was interrupted by Lindsay…

"Ya Stella, we work well together, that is all…and he is my boss, a boss who provides help and guidance to his subordinates…you have nothing to worry about, if that is what this is about" Lindsay spat out

"Whoa, Lindsay you are totally missing my point here…Mac and I are friends and I want to see him happy, that is why I am here"

"What does Mac's happiness have to do with me?" Lindsay asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile she was trying to hide

"That's the point, Lindsay…I have never seen Mac as happy as when he is with you and the way he looks at you seals the deal and I think you two are perfect for each other …and rumour has it…you like Mac"

"Oh my god…Mac told you about my cousin didn't he? I am sure he is laughing it up…I am never going to live this down" Lindsay lowered her head to the table to hide her embarrassment

"Lindsay…it's ok…yes Mac told me…after I forced it out of him and he and I are the only ones who know so trust me, this information will not leave the three of us…did you hear what I said, he is happy when he is with you"

"Stella, what are we in high school…that doesn't mean he likes me…only that he likes working with me and, he is my boss and even more he is with Peyton"

"Well, what if I told you that I know for a fact he likes you and that Peyton is no longer in the picture…hmmmm…just think about it?" Stella said as she stood up and hastily made for the door

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

The rest of the day went by smoothly as a day can go when Lindsay was doing everything in her power to avoid being alone with Mac and Mac was trying to get Lindsay alone to talk to her. Lindsay would wait for other members of the team to gather around Mac before going up to him, would quickly update him and then make a quick departure. Mac was noticing the tension and awkwardness of their relationship and knew he had to put Lindsay at ease as soon as possible. But with new leads on the case, Mac didn't have the time and by the end of the day, when he went searching for her, he realized she had already left for the day. Grabbing his jacket, he decided nothing could be done today and decided to go grab a bite to eat.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Lindsay made it back to her apartment, playfully punched Jessica in the arm and said,

"Why don't we go out for dinner now so I can tell you about my wonderfully awkward day?"

Lindsay decided on a local greasy spoon restaurant that was close by. It was a bar and grill so there were pool tables on one side and table on the other. As soon as Jessica walked through the doors she noticed a familiar man sitting alone at a booth in the back reading a paper and turned to face Lindsay to see if she would pick up on the fact that Mac was there at the restaurant…and it didn't take long for Lindsay to register this fact…

"Oh my god, is day is never going to end…"

"Hey Linds, stop bickering…let's go see if he wants some company for dinner…" and before Lindsay had a chance to grab her…Jess ran off to where Mac was sitting…

"Detective Taylor…what a small world, seeing you again, we…as in _Lindsay_ and I are here for dinner"

Mac had a huge grin on his face, he was happy that he had a chance to see Lindsay and maybe talk to her about today…"Jessica, nice to see you…would you and Lindsay care to join me for dinner…speaking of which, where is Lindsay?" Mac asked

Jessica looked over her shoulder to Lindsay who was slowing making her way over to the table…

"Hey Mac…sorry for the interruption…I didn't know you ate here, so Jess and I will leave you to your paper" Lindsay stated as she reached for Jessica's arm to drag her away.

"Well, I just offered for you and Jessica to join me so I say you guys should sit down" Mac gestured for them to take a seat

After the waitress came by to take their orders…Jessica noticed that Mac would look for at Lindsay and then look away and Lindsay was doing the same, and no one was really talking so she took cue as a time to give them some time alone…

"Well, I am going to watch those guys play pool until dinner arrives…"

As soon as Jess left the table, Lindsay started rambling…"Mac…I am sorry about all this _stuff_ today…I didn't plan for this to happen…Jessica left my apartment without my consent…and told you things that no boss should know about an employee and I don't want this to affect our working relationship…"

Mac couldn't control his laugh as Lindsay was talking…

"_She looks so flustered and embarrassed"_

"Lindsay…enough…you are worrying over nothing, I am glad that Jessica brought this to the surface because it is giving us a chance to talk about us."

"Us??"

"Lindsay, if I ask you out on a date, will you stop acting embarrassed and stop avoiding me at work?

"We can go back to normal, and you can forget this ever happened…you don't have to humour me by taking me out on a date Mac…"

Mac grabbed a hold of Lindsay's hand…and looked into her eyes "What if I want to go out on a date with you Lindsay…"

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

_Tbc_….

A/N…well, I am not thrilled with this chapter…I have this scene in my head but I can't seem to get the words right, so hopefully it makes sense to y'all


	4. Chapter 4

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Chapter 4

With a huge smile on her face, Lindsay replied "Of course I will go out with you Mac Taylor"

As if right on cue, the waitress approached with their meals and Jessica made her way back to the table. Mac hesitantly let go of Lindsay hand, Jessica gave Lindsay an 'I told ya so' look and all three dived into their meals. With all the awkwardness gone between Mac and Lindsay, everyone was able to enjoy a nice comfortable conversation.

Mac was asking Jessica why she was in town and about her school etc when Lindsay remembered that she was going to ask Mac before all this happened for tomorrow off to show Jessica around town since it was her last day.

"Mac, I know this is short notice, but I swear I did mean to talk to you at work about this, except…we got distracted….by the case…anyways, I was hoping to take a vacation day tomorrow to show Jessica around the city since it is her last day"

"With the case wrapped up, I am sure that is not a problem" Mac replied.

After they finished their dinner and Jess finished her piece of chocolate cake, Mac paid the bill. Jessica jumped out of seat and wrapped her arms around Mac

"Well Mac, it was nice meeting you finally, thank you for dinner and I hope I will see you again sometime" Jessica said still holding on to Mac

"Jessica, I should be the one thanking you, but ya we will meet again" Mac said as he tried to untangle Jess from the hold she had on him

Jessica leaned into Mac, as if she was going to whisper in his ear, but instead she said rather loudly "ok, holy crap man, let me just say…you definitely work out…no wonder my coz can't keep her eyes off you"

Lindsay's cheeks redden automatically at Jessica's words, as did Mac's for that matter. Jessica finally let Mac go and surprising both Jess and Lindsay, and surprising Mac himself, he pulled Lindsay in for a hug as well. After the initial shock, Lindsay's hands went around his neck while Mac gripped her hips to pull her as close as possible. Mac whispered in Lindsay's ear "The feeling is mutual…I will see you at work in 2 days"

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

The next day was pretty uneventful. Lindsay knew she had to drop Jessica off at the train station around 8pm so she could catch her train home, so all Jessica's bags were in Lindsay's car to save time. That way they could go straight to the train station without having to go all the way back to Lindsay's apartment.

Lindsay took Jessica to the major NY attractions…Statue of Liberty, Empire State building, zoo etc. At 8, Lindsay and Jessica said their goodbyes and Jessica boarded her train.

The day had been draining for Lindsay so the only thing she wanted to do was enjoy a nice long bubble bath and go to bed early…but the night had other plans for her.

When she approached her apartment she noticed a whole bunch of vans and people standing around. Making her way through the crowd, which she determined lived in her building as well, she found her landlord.

"What the heck is going on here?"

"It seems a pipe has burst and cause major damages to some of the units…everyone has been evacuated and the repairs could take up to a week, do you have somewhere to stay?"

Lindsay mumbled under her breath _'this has been some crazy week'_

"Ya, I have a place I can go…are we aloud to go in to get some clothes at least?"

"Sorry, the whole building is a biohazard at this point, no one is allowed in at this point" the landlord said apologetically

Lindsay hated hotels…being a crime scene investigator, she knows first hand about the 'samples' that remain even after the room has been cleaned so she opted for the cot at the crime lab.

It was close to 10pm by the time she walked into the crime lab. It was definitely quieter at the lab during the night. At this point she just wanted to go to bed, so she decided to grab a bottle of water from the break room and then head to the cots. As she was grabbing the water from the fridge Mac walked in

"Lindsay, what are you doing here at this hour…on your day off?"

"Mac, I could ask you the same question being here so late…as for me…after dropping Jess off at the train station, I returned to my apartment only to find out that a pipe burst which means I am homeless for a week…I hate hotels, so I figured I would camp here. Saves me travel time in the morning" she tried to joke at the end

"Well I had to endure a mandatory meeting for all department heads for the last 2 hours. Since we run 24/7 operation, we alternate which shift this meeting is held on…this time it was the lovely 8-10 time slot." Mac continued "I was just about to leave but decided to grab a bottle of water for the ride home but Lindsay, you are not staying here, and you are welcome to stay with me until you get your apartment back"

"I wouldn't want to impose, honest, I am fine here…"

Mac interrupted Lindsay before she could say anything else "Fine, as your boss I am telling you that you can not stay here and moreover, I _insist_ you stay with me"

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Lindsay's butterflies returned as she entered Mac's apartment. _'I can't believe I am actually in Mac Taylor's apartment right now' _

Mac pulled Lindsay out of her thoughts when she realized he was talking to her

"Well, this is my place, it isn't much, but it works for me…let me show you around…"

Mac put a hand on the small of her back to guide her around his apartment…the kitchen…the living room…the bathroom and finally the bedroom…

Mac walked over to his dresser "well, I see you have no bags with you so I am assuming you weren't allowed to get any belongings…" he grabbed a pair of track pants and one of his trademark fitted black undershirts "you can wear this for now and then I will put your clothes in the wash so you will at least have something to wear to work tomorrow…the shower is there so feel free to have a shower if you want"

Lindsay took the clothes from him and threw them on the bed and slowly rubbed her hands up Mac's chest until her hands were wrapped around his neck. She felt him shiver under his touch and his arms automatically went to her hips, drawing her close to him. After a moment of silence, Lindsay whispered a simple thank you.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

AN: What do you think? Do you like it? Read and Review


	5. Chapter 5

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

After her shower, Lindsay put Mac's pants and t-shirt and went in search of Mac. She found him sitting on the couch with his feet resting on the coffee table in front of him and his head resting on his hand. His eyes immediately focused on Lindsay when she entered. It was Lindsay's turn to shiver under Mac's unwavering stare. She liked how it felt to have Mac's undivided attention…

"I have never seen my clothes look so good, as they do on you Lindsay" Mac said with a smile

Lindsay's cheeks immediately blushed "Well, that is one thing we will have to agree to disagree Mac because I like the way you look in your clothes"

To take the focus off himself, Mac changed the subject "Do you want anything to eat or drink or is there anything you need to do or anybody you need to call?"

"Mac, thank you for asking but all I need now is sleep, so if I can just grab a blanket and a pillow, I'll just make myself comfortable on the couch"

Mac stood up "There is no way you are sleeping on my couch, the bed is yours…" Lindsay tried to argue but Mac grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bedroom…Mac added "I'm just going to grab a shower and I will be taking the couch…conversation over" Mac smiled and pulled down on Lindsay's hand making her sit on the bed.

Mac went to the bathroom, shut the door and started the shower. Lindsay stared at the door for a minute imagining a naked Mac beyond the door. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the water shut off. As she lowered the covers and fluffed the pillows, Mac came out of the bathroom in a matching outfit to what Lindsay was wearing. He was making his way to his bedroom door when Lindsay stepped in front of him, blocking his exit. She put her hand on his chest and looked up into his eyes…

"Consider the conversation reopened…there is no way I am going to be able to sleep knowing that you are awake and uncomfortable on the couch in your own place. Your bed is large enough for the both of us to sleep comfortably and I will sleep better knowing that you will sleep better."

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Mac went over to the right side of the bed and climbed in while Lindsay went to the left. Lindsay fell asleep almost instantly while Mac always had troubles falling asleep since his wife died. His lack of sleep tonight was for different reasons. He just laid on his back, with a hand under his head staring at the ceiling. He was trying to keep his mind off the fact that Lindsay was laying…in his bed…inches away from him…and all the things he wanted to do to her in his bed.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard sounds coming from Lindsay. He looked over and saw that she was still sleeping but obviously dreaming because she was tossing and moaning. What Lindsay never told anyone was that she still had nightmares from when she was 17 and all her friend's were murdered. Mac pulled Lindsay against him. He slid his arm under her so her head would rest on his shoulder. His other hand went to her hip to keep her pressed against him. She placed a hand on his chest and tangled her legs around Mac. Mac felt her relax again under his touch and she stayed asleep. Mac fell asleep, the fastest he has in a while, listening to her heartbeat against his chest.

Mac began to stir first. He was brought out of his slumber by the sound of his phone vibrating on his nightstand. He looked over at his phone and noticed the time. It was after 9am, meaning for the first time in his life, he was late for work…about 2 hours late for work. Trying not to disturb Lindsay who was still wrapped around Mac, he carefully grabbed the phone. They apparently missed 3 calls, all from Stella.

Mac called Stella back and Stella was frantically yelling at Mac…

"Mac are you ok…it is after 9 and no one has heard from you and Lindsay hasn't arrived yet either"

"Stella…It's ok, I am ok…Lindsay is ok also. She had a pipe burst in her apartment and I offered her a place to stay and I must have forgot to set my alarm…are there any new cases yet?"

"Woah Mac, I told you to ask Lindsay for coffee, not ask her to bed…" Stella said with a laugh "and no, you picked a good morning to sleep in…there are no new cases yet"

Lindsay started to wake up and noticed that her head was currently lying on Mac's chest and her legs were all tangled around Mac. She tensed when it finally sank in and tried to move away but Mac tightened his hold on her and shifted so he was face to face with her. He gave her a smile and a wink and continued with his conversation…

"Ha ha Stell…anyways, since there are no cases yet, we are going to take our time getting in today so call me if we get assigned to a case, if not I will see you later"

Stella was having fun with this…"So, one night with Lindsay and you two are a 'we' now and you are ditching work…wow"

Mac chuckled "I'm not even going to answer that…bye Stella"

Mac threw his phone at a chair across the room and returned his attention to Lindsay. He brushed a bit of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear…

Lindsay again tried to wiggle out of Mac's embrace "Mac…We are late for work…we should get going"

Mac held her to him "I'm sure your boss will be ok with it since there are no cases yet"

Lindsay giggled and buried her face in his chest "hmm, I don't know Mac, my boss can be a hard ass"

Before she knew it, Mac was on top of her… "You will pay for that" …he said as he started tickling her without mercy. After trying to escape and failing she decided to get him to stop another way.

He was straddling her and held her hands above her head with one hand so she leaned up and captured his lips with her own. Mission accomplished, Mac stopped tickling her and let go of her hands. The kiss was surprisingly gentle. He slid his arms under her back to cradle her and her arms went around his neck. After the need for air became too great, they both backed away but maintained eye contact.

Mac smiled "Since I got you in my bed and all, I guess it's only right that I buy you dinner"

Lindsay swatted his arm "Always the gentleman Mac…but I will take you up on the dinner offer, tonight maybe but I think it is time we get to work"

Mac went to start the coffee while Lindsay took a shower. Then he took Lindsay's clothes from the drier and placed them on the bed for her. Lindsay was so touched that Mac was taking such good care of her that when he went for a shower, she decided to make breakfast for him.

When Mac returned all ready for work, he found Lindsay putting bacon and eggs on plates for them... "What is all this?"

"I just wanted to show my appreciation for everything you did for me last night."

As they were eating, Mac was trying to figure out a way to ask Lindsay about her dream…he decided not to press her about it, if she wanted him to know, she would tell him.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

TBC… fun times at the office in next chapter when the rumours start flying…and I think a smutty chapter is called for soon…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OMG…I apologize for taking FOREVER updating this story…I just started a new job and all hell broke loose lol but, here it is…it is my first attempt at anything related to smut so bare with me and be gentle. Hopefully you all are still enjoying this story. I am kinda at a stale mate at this point, not sure which direction I should take it so if anyone has any ideas on what should happen next, feel free to let me know…**

**Enjoy ******

**InDe **

**CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY**

Mac and Lindsay arrived at work around noon. They both noticed the looks and the whispers from various lab technicians and cringed inwardly at the speed of the office grapevine.

Sheldon, Danny and Stella were lounging in the break room, as Mac opened the door for Lindsay.

"Well, at least I am not the last to know this time…" Danny squeals.

"Lindsay's apartment is a biohazard at the moment, she needed a place to stay, I offered, end of discussion and…do I pay you all to sit around, there must be tests to run or reports to file…" Mac deflects Danny's personal observation with his normal professionalism.

On Mac's reaction both Sheldon and Danny took that as their clue to leave and quickly made their excuses and bolted from the room.

Stella made no attempt to get up. "Lindsay, Mac…I didn't tell a sole…they made their own assumptions…"

"Stella relax, it is ok, I just didn't want Lindsay and I to be hounded with their questions and comments at the moment, I think Lindsay and I deserve the chance to get to know each other first, or at least go on one date before the Spanish inquisition of our co-workers begin" Mac said with a laugh

Stella made her way to the door, with a quick look back she said…"Well, I do have paperwork to get caught up on but, both of you are friends of mine, so maybe I will get the first scoop…" and left without waiting for the response.

Now alone again, Lindsay approached Mac, laced her fingers around his neck through his hair and kissed him on the cheek before stepping back (since they were at work with glass walls).

"What was that for" Mac said with surprise.

"You just continue to amaze me is all…and…I was hoping I could actually leave work early since I have to go shopping for some clothes and stuff…" Lindsay said with a grin.

"Ah, so you are trying to butter me up so you can get what you want…I see how it is…" Mac says while laughing… "here, take my car…take as much time as you need and when you are finished, you can swing by and pick me up…and then I can take you out on a date…if you free of course"

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Lindsay made it to Mac's apartment around 3 carrying loads of bags full of clothes and groceries. She placed all the bags of clothes just inside Mac's bedroom and went to the kitchen to unload all the groceries she purchased. While at the store she bought a table cloth and some candles as well as lasagna that just needed to be warmed up. She knew Mac wanted to take her out, but she just assume spend the night being comfortable so decided to set the table and when she returned home with Mac, she could throw the lasagna in the oven and light the candles while Mac showered. As she was unloading some of the other items she bought, she could help but think how natural and right it seemed for her to be in Mac's apartment, like this was where she belonged.

Lindsay arrived back at work around 4 and went looking for Mac. She found him in his office sitting at his desk hidden under a mound of paperwork.

"I guess that is why you don't take time of work…paperwork will always been there when you return…" Lindsay said as she entered Mac's office.

"Yes, that is for sure, paperwork does not take time off. How did the shopping go?"

"It was productive…thank god for master card…but a picked up some clothes to get me by for now and the essential girly stuff…I hope you don't mind but I already took them back to your apartment."

"Consider my apartment, your apartment until you can get back into yours…"

"Are you going to be able to get away from work anytime soon…I mean I understand if you can't since we got here so late this morning…I can go see if anybody needs help for the time being."

"No...I could spend 24/7 in here finishing this paperwork…I have addressed the highest priority, the rest can wait until tomorrow…I am definitely ready to get out of here…and really looking forward to our date…"

"Speaking of which…I have the date part covered…there is a surprise waiting at home…" A blush spread across Lindsay's cheeks… "I mean…your apartment. I figured we could just stay in, dinner is in the oven. That way we can be comfortable and have plenty of time to talk"

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

While Mac was in the shower, Lindsay put the lasagna in the oven, put on some music and lit the candles. She was wearing a fitted black t-shirt and hip hugging jeans. Mac entered the kitchen also wearing a black t-shirt and jeans.

Lindsay was facing away from Mac cutting the lasagna and didn't hear him approaching. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped but quickly relaxed as she leant into his chest and began rubbing her hands up and down his arms. Mac began nibbling on her neck, moving up to her ear… "Smells good"

They had an amazing time during dinner. Lindsay had never seen Mac so relaxed and was amazed to see his sense of humour returning. They talked about cases, school, family etc, just generally getting to know each other. Even though they worked together for over 2 years together, there were a lot that they did not know about each other.

After doing the dishes together and cleaning up the kitchen, they moved there glasses of wine to the couch. Mac sat first on one corner of the couch and when Lindsay sat down, she leaned her back against his chest and grabbed his arm to drape around her shoulder and laced their fingers.

"Mac…I know you are dying to ask me about last night, so, its ok go ahead…"

"You are right…I didn't know how to bring it up and I do want to know about those dreams but if and when you feel comfortable talking to me about it, I will be here for you" Mac said seriously.

After a long moment of silence, Lindsay began talking "I have been having the same dream since that night. Even after all this time, every time I close my eyes, I am a teenager in that diner again. I have gone to therapists, sleep specialists and no one has been able to make them go away. I have been getting used to the sleep deprived nights but…" Lindsay trailed off as she moved so she was face to face to Mac, as she stared into his eyes, she placed her hand on his cheek "last night was the best sleep I have had since that night and for that I am grateful"

Mac couldn't take it anymore, seeing this beautiful woman in front of him; with love in her eyes…he needed more. He reached to gently tug some loose hair behind her ears, and then traced an outline around her lips to underneath her chin pulling her towards him until her lips found his. The kiss was slow but full of passion. A soft moan came from both of them as Mac tangled his hands in Lindsay's hair as she moved to straddle his lap. Lindsay could feel Mac's excitement growing between her legs with each kiss… "bedroom?" she asked between kisses. Mac leaned back to stare into her eyes. There was nothing that he wanted more than to get her naked and into his bed but he also didn't want to rush this. "Are you sure about this?"

Instead of answering, Lindsay stood up and grabbed Mac's hand and started dragging him towards the bedroom. Once inside, she let go of his hand and moved to stand beside his bed. Mac leaned against the door frame. Without breaking eye contact, Lindsay quickly removed her t-shirt and seductively started undoing her jeans. Mac could not believe what he was seeing before his eyes and had to make a quick adjustment in his jeans to make room for his ever expanding member.

Mac's eyes locked with Lindsay's as he moved toward her. He brushed her cheek with his right hand and slowly leaned in to kiss her. She started tugged at the bottom of his t-shirt in attempt to remove it. She ran her hands under his shirt up his chest and Mac took the hint and quickly disposed of his shirt. Lindsay reached behind her and unhooked her bra as Mac made short work of her jeans, bringing her panties down along with them. Playing catch up, Lindsay reached between their bodies to the button on Mac's jeans. Moving her hands underneath his jeans, she cupped his ass and forced his jeans down at the same time and he stepped out of them. 

Lindsay pulled him back onto the bed with her and the two settled into the middle of the bed. Mac wrapped his right leg over the top of Lindsay's, their right hands locked together as there kiss became more passionate. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" Mac asked breaking their kiss.

"Nope" Lindsay grinned back. Mac moved to her neck and continued kissing her.

"You are so beautiful that every time I look at you, you take my breath away" he said in between kisses.

Lindsay groaned "Mac, I need you NOW…" as she tugged on his boxers. Her eyes went wide when she saw his length and girth. Mac saw this and chuckled "you like what you see?"

All Lindsay could do was moan as Mac settled between her legs, his length resting against her opening. Lindsay's eyes automatically shut and she wrapped her legs around his waist in attempt to pull him closer so he would enter her.

Mac captured her lips in another searing kiss, in between kisses he managed to get out "Lindsay…honey…open yours eyes…I want to see you…" The moment she opened her eyes, he slid in her with one long stroke. It was extremely hard for her to keep her eyes open but what she saw in Mac's eyes made it impossible to look away. She saw understanding, lust and maybe even love.

She couldn't control her emotions anymore and Mac sensed this and began to withdrawal thinking that maybe he was hurting her since she was so small compared to him. She tightened her legs around him and held him in place. She continued to look into his eyes and put a hand to his face "I am falling in love with you and I can't help it." 

Mac couldn't help but smile and not trusting his voice to say much, he captured her lips in a kiss that quickly turned hot and fast as he nipped at her bottom lip, his tongue silently asking for access which she quickly allowed. After a few moments of exploring each other's mouth, Mac moaned "Ditto" and to show her appreciation, Lindsay flexed around him and he groaned into her mouth.

Slowly he began to move. His rhythm was slow and steady, giving her time to adjust to his girth. They took their time exploring each others bodies because they were in no rush. It didn't take long until they came together, fingers locked together, staring deeply into each others eyes. After, she curled up against his side and wrapped her arm around his chest. Neither of them said a word, Mac just held Lindsay as their breathing returned to normal and they both fell into a comfortable, peaceful sleep


End file.
